


I Lose My Mind When it Comes to You

by Jazzy_J



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Friends With Benefits, Jealousy, oblivious idiots in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 13:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20725106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzy_J/pseuds/Jazzy_J
Summary: Unbeknownst to their friends,  Kara and Lena have a friends with benefits relationship, not that either are particularly keen on defining or labeling anything past best friends.  Things get a little complicated when the start seeing other people.





	I Lose My Mind When it Comes to You

**Author's Note:**

> Planned on uploading this earlier in the week, but my system updated and erased most of my work and in protest, I refused to finish it then.
> 
> Inspired by Boyfriend by Ariana Grande & Social House. Listened to it on repeat while writing some of it.
> 
> No beta, so mistakes are mine. I don’t own Supergirl or the characters.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Xx

Kara Danvers is eating breakfast with her sister while reading the newspaper. There is something about feeling the actual weight of the paper and words in her hands versus reading articles online. Reminds her why she got into journalism. That and Lena Luthor. 

“Huh.”

Kara in the middle of stuffing her ninth Noonan’s sticky bun in her mouth, looks up at Alex. Cheeks puffed out, Kara tilts her head to the side, “Whha?”

Alex shakes her head at the antics of her little sister, but passes her phone to show Kara what she was looking at. “I didn’t realize Lena was seeing anyone?”

“WHAT?!” Kara quickly snatches the phone with her free hand and looks at the picture displayed on the screen. The picture shows Lena Luthor, wearing an emerald green silk blouse, french tucked into tight black pants, and booties. She is tucked under the arm of a tanned goddess, that is wearing a white button down, suspenders, black pants and Oxford shoes. The two women are laughing as the walk out of an Italian bistro. One Kara had wanted to previously go to. With Lena Luthor. Her best friend. The caption under the photo poses the question, “LUTHOR’S LADY LOVE?” Kara rips the newspaper in one hand and cracks the phone screen in the other.

Alex snatches her phone back from her sister before she uses her super strength to break her phone into pieces. “Hey!”

Kara looks down at the shredded newspaper and the mangled phone in the redhead’s hand in disbelief. “I’m sorry, Alex. I didn’t realize I was holding it so tightly.”

The eldest Danvers squints her eyes, trying to assess the situation. Kara nervously adjusts her glasses. “Are you okay?”

“Of course! Why wouldn’t I be?,” Kara squeaks.

“You tore the newspaper up, with one hand mind you, and then nearly pulverized my phone in the other!”

“I guess I was just surprised by the picture. I thought—,” Kara audibly exhales, “I thought she wasn’t seeing anyone.”

Alex looks at Kara suspiciously. Kara abruptly stands up, the force pushing her chair back and sliding all the way into the wall and the legs breaking on impact. 

“I got to go.”

“Supergirl stuff?” Alex stands up, looking at her cracked screen, waiting for a text from Winn to fill her in on the details.

“Yeah,” Kara distractedly replies and then speeds out her front door with it falling off its hinges with the force that Kara used to slam it shut. 

Alex looks from the door to the window, Kara typically uses for Supergirl emergencies, and then back to her phone. Alex grabs the dozen uneaten sticky buns to bring to the DEO. Alex never received a text from Winn. 

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Lena Luthor is seating at her desk working on schematics for a new project that can hopefully help with hospital diagnostics and ensuring the patient receives the best care plan needed in order to thrive. Double checking the math to ensure the success of the work, Lena does a little happy dance in her chair. Suddenly, her office door bursts open. Lena’s eyes go wide for a moment and she immediately stops her wiggle. The green eyed beauty breathes a sigh of relief when she realizes it’s Kara, carrying a Big Belly Burger takeout bag.

“Hey! I hope you don’t mind, Jess mentioned that you didn’t have any meetings at the moment and hadn’t eaten yet, so I figured I could tempt you,” Kara explains, slightly gesturing to the takeout bag in her hands.

Lena looks Kara up and down, before getting out of her chair and moves away from her desk and towards the blonde. “You’re perfect,” she says, taking the bag from Kara and moving to the couch and begins pulling out the contents.

Kara blushes and adjusts her glasses, “Th-thank you.”

“I was talking to the burger,” Lena quips.

“Oh.” Kara blushes even further and looks down at her feet. 

“I’m kidding, darling. Now come, sit.” Lena pats the space next to her. Kara speeds over to the couch, slightly tripping over her own feet. Lena hands Kara her burger, who then proceeds to take a big bite, smiling up at the raven haired beauty, cheeks puffed out. Lena shakes her head in amusement before turning to her own burger, cutting it in half and then delicately taking a bite. 

“Sooo, anything new going on in your life?” 

Lena tilts her head in confusion at Kara’s obviously leading question. “Nothing in particular. The deal with the Japanese looks promising, and hopefully we will be able to close that within the next few weeks.”

Kara huffs briefly before quickly stating, “That’s great! I’m sure everything will work out well.” The blonde takes another big bite of her burger trying to figure out how to bring up the topic of the picture to her best friend. 

“Are you alright, Kara? You seem distracted.”

With her mouth still full, Kara nods her head, “I’m fine.”

Lena narrows her eyes and studies the woman beside her before taking another bite of her burger, trying to figure out what the tension surrounding the blue eyed beauty is about.

“So I saw the latest gossip article regarding a certain CEO’s love life.” Lena’s eyes widen at the statement and she chokes on air. She walks over to the drinks cart to pour Kara and herself a glass of water. She takes a sip before heading back to the couch.

“I see.”

“I freaked out thinking that there would be a picture of us. But I guess I had nothing to worry about.”

Lena hums and demurely takes another sip of water. “I take extra measure to ensure our discretion, Kara. You don’t have to worry about anyone finding out.”

“Oh. Good.” Kara looks down at the remaining bite of her burger, she doesn’t feel hungry anymore. “I think I’m gonna go out with Mon- I mean, Mike.”

Lena raises an eyebrow, “Mike?”

“Yeah, ya know, Mike of the Interns?”

Lena purses her lips, “I know Mike. I thought you didn’t like him? That he was an egotistical ass?” 

The superhero adjusts her glasses, “Yes, well, I figured I should give him a chance. Considering.”

“Considering?”

“Considering I’m not really seeing anyone. I mean, what we are doing is just fun, right?,” Kara looks up at Lena with hopeful eyes. 

Something unreadable flashes in Lena’s eyes, “Of course. I hate to cut this short Kara but I have to get back to work and put the finishing touches on the negotiations with the Japanese investors.” Lena quickly gets up and moves to her desk, quickly pulling up a random email to look at. Kara is disappointed and starts to clean up their lunches.

“Leave it, Jess can take care of it later.” Dismissed with no other reason to stay, Kara makes her way to the door.

“I’ll see you later?”

Turning away from the computer, Lena gives a small smile, “Yes, darling. I’ll text you later.”

Kara beams then gives an awkward wave before leaving the office.

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Alex flops down on her sister’s bed, exasperated. She grabs her phone and quickly taps out a message and then flings her arms back to the mattress. “Karaaaaaa, just pick a fucking outfit.”

Kara turns around from the closet, “I can’t decide. And you were suppose to help me Alex.” Kara pouts. Alex rubs her hands across her face and then gets up from the bed.

“I don’t know why you are stressing, it’s just Mon-El.”

“I know but I’ve not been on a date in a long time. I’m nervous.”

“What about Lena?”

Kara’s eyes widen and she starts to sputter, “those were lunch dates. As friends. Cuz that’s what we are friends. Best friends.”

Alex raises both eyebrows in disbelief, “Okayyy, I still don’t understand why you are going out with him in the first place.”

“I just am! I wish everybody would stop questioning my decisions,” Kara stomps her foot indignantly. A knock on the door stops the fight between the sisters from escalating. Alex lets out a sigh of relief while Kara looks confused and tilts her head.

“I’m suppose to meet Mon-El at the restaurant, why would he come here?”

“I’ll let them in.” Alex makes her way to the front door, and opens it to let Lena into the apartment.

“Alex? What’s the emergency?” Lena walks into the apartment and removes her coat and places her pursue on the counter. 

“Kara is going crazy about her date with Mike. She can’t decide on an outfit.”

“Date? It’s tonight?”

“Yeah, I don’t know why she didn’t have you here in the first place. Anyway, she’s in her room, probably changing her outfit for the hundredth time. I was suppose to meet Maggie half an hour ago.” Alex grabs her leather jacket from the back of a chair and puts it on and heads to the door. “Good luck.” The redhead closes the door behind her. 

Lena heads to the bedroom and lightly taps on the door before entering the room.

“Alex, what do you think of this outfit?,” Kara asks with her back turned from the door. She is wearing a red summer dress with small white flowers all over, paired with black flats. Kara’s hair lightly curled with minimal makeup that enhances her natural beauty. Lena is speechless. Kara turns around when she doesn’t get a response.

“Lena!,” Kara squeaks, “What are you doing here?”

Lena strides over to Kara. “Alex texted me saying SOS, so I rushed over here. She just left to meet Maggie.” Lena plays with a strand of Kara’s hair. “I’m here to help, apparently.”

Kara clears her throat, “Oh, Okay. Great. What do you think of this outfit?”

Lena looks the blonde up and down in approval, twirling the piece of hair in her fingers. She tucks the hair behind Kara’s ear and then leans in to whisper, “I think it’s marvelous. But wasted on Mike of the Interns.” Lena takes Kara’s earlobe between her teeth and nibbles. 

Kara moans, “Ohh. You think?” Lena places her hands at the super’s hips and leads her to the bed. The back of Kara’s knees hit the bed and she falls down. Lena continues to get in her space and crawls onto Kara lap, kissing her neck. Lena hums her approval and slides a hand up Kara’s thigh and under her dress.

“Le-Lena. Oh god.” Lena stops her assault, removes her hand from under Kara’s dress and leans back to look at the woman underneath her. They stare at one another for a moment, the tension building. Kara lifts her hand and caresses Lena’s cheek. The green eyed woman leans into the touch, the hand moving to the back of Lena’s neck and bringing her down, crushing their lips together. Lena moves her tongue along the seam of Kara’s lips, seeking entrance, Kara opens her mouth, moaning when their tongues touch. 

Lena moves her hand back to Kara’s thigh, her dress bunching up at the waist. She moves her hand from the outer part of Kara’s thigh and lightly scratches her inner thigh. Kara moves her head back and gasps. Lena uses this time to make kiss her way to Kara’s pulse point. She licks and bites the area.

“No marks,” Kara manages to stutter out.

Lena looks up into Kara’s eyes and moves her hand the covered apex of the blonde’s thighs. Her panties are soaked. Lena rubs the covered area and Kara tilts her hips, seeking more contact. “So wet for me,” Lena remarks.

“Please,” Kara begs. 

Lena moves the fabric to the side and runs a finger along the slit. She takes the finger with Kara’s wetness into her mouth, moaning at the taste. Kara whines at the sight. Lena pops the finger out of her mouth and then slowly enters Kara. Lena moves in and out at a glacial pace. Kara groans in frustration, “Don’t tease me, please. More.”

Lena smirks and removes her finger and then adds a second finger, pumping in and out, curling her fingers in a come hither motion. Kara bucks her hips up towards Lena and clenches around the digits inside her. Lena palms at a cover breast, before pulling down the top of the dress and moving the bra out of her way. Lena captures a stiff nipple in between her lips and tugs and sucks at the turgid flesh. “Oh, Rao, yes. Lenaaa!”

Lena quicken the pace of her fingers as she moves her head to give attention to the neglected breast. Kara hold onto Lena’s back and digs her nails in. Lena senses that Kara is close to release and moves her thumb to Kara’s clit. “Oh Rao! Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Kara’s back arcs and goes taut as she screams her orgasm. Lena continues to slowly pump in and out, prolonged her pleasure. When Kara’s body sags in relief, Lena slowly removes her fingers. Both women are sadden by the loss. The raven haired sucks the arousal off her fingers, her eyes never leaving Kara’s.

When Lena removes the fingers from her mouth, she smirks and says, “I love it when you curse. It is so hot.”

Kara laughs and moves to kiss Lena, when her phone rings. Kara moves to grab it off her nightstand.

“It’s Mike.”

Lena gets off of Kara and out of the bed, “Answer it.” Lena smooths out the wrinkles of her blouse and trousers. Kara looks up at Lena with sad eyes before accepting the call.

“Hey, Mike. I’m so sorry, I lost track of time,” Kara scoots off the bed, fixing her bra and dress. “I’m on my way now, I’ll be there shortly.” Kara hangs up the phone and runs a hand through her tousled hair. There is an awkwardness in the room that neither girl knows how to break. “I, um, have to go,” Kara says as she adjusts her glasses.

Lena nods curtly. “Of course, I didn’t mean to keep you.” Lena grabs her phone to text her driver. They both head to the front door. Lena grabs her coat and pursue off of the counter. Kara has a small clutch that she picks up from the table. They make their way out of the apartment and down the elevator in silence. When they exit the building, Lena’s driver is pulling up to the curb. “Would you like a lift?”

Kara shakes her head no. “It’s not to far, I can walk.”

Lena hums her acknowledgement and moves toward her car. The driver goes to open the door for the youngest Luthor, when she pauses and turns around. Kara hasn’t moved and is watching Lena with longing.

“It really is a lovely dress, Kara.” The CEO turns back and gets into her car and drives off.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Comments and kudos, honestly make my day :)


End file.
